


Cloud Nine

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, pet play but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Sometimes intrepid scientists come up withwickedthings to do to modesty paneling.Sometimes, in anticipation for a scene, those panels are locked up for an entire, excruciating week.





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift a long time in coming, for one of my very best friends. Thank you for sailing this silly ship with me. ♥♥♥
> 
> Enjoy!

 The suck and push of burning hot ventilations fell across Mirage's inner thighs and his modesty paneling and it was all he could do to remember to keep them closed.

He _wanted_  to open, for certain, to let his spike pressurize into the waiting mouth of his lover, where only a few pulls would have him spilling down his throat....

Mirage kept his face unimpressed, his gaze stony as he took in the hopeful desperation on Hound's face and the haze of lust and need clouding his optics.

The three of them had planned this meticulously, after all.

At least Hound had remained on his hands and knees.... though he looked perilously close to attempting to hump Mirage's leg, to get some pressure on the clear, code-sealed panel he sported for their play. Mirage tilted his head up in some faux contemplation, to look across the room where Brainstorm was still sitting up pretty.

He expected him to look like the cybercat who got the cream, but he wasn't in a much better state than Hound was. He had a tremor taken up over the whole of him, hips pushed forwards just so, optics dimmed in concentration. Several days of chastity would do that to a mech, Mirage supposed, especially those as.... active as the three of them were, but _Brainstorm_ hadn't broken and begged at the first sight of Hound's interface array when Mirage gave the command for the paneling to go clear like Hound had.

A hot, wet stripe licked across his cover startled Mirage out of his thoughts, and he was quick to push out from around where Hound had just buried his face in Mirage's lap.

" _No_ , Hound! _Bad_ , that was very _bad_ of you." Primus, he could barely keep the lust from his own voice, but he managed to remain stern. Hound shrank back immediately, cowed, but his gaze remained fixed on Mirage's groin.

" _Please_ , Sir, I need it. Lemme....lemme open up..." Mirage took another step away but kept his gaze firmly on Hound's body language. He was tense, but it was the sort of set-off spring loaded tense Hound was prone to exhibit when intensely aroused and a few pulls of his spike would have him at an explosive climax. No sign of an actual pained-tense, though. He could do to be pulled that much more taut. 

It was a good thing, too, since Hound had spoken without permission.

And besides, he had a _good_ pet to attend to still.

"Hound, stay." He affected a dismissive tone and posture just colored with displeasure and Hound froze in place and planted his aft on the floor in the next second, knees especially wide in case Mirage might change his mind.

He wouldn't.

Not until Brainstorm had gotten his, at least.

Mirage took a longer step away from Hound to plant himself on another of their chairs, and it was all he could do not to laugh at the dismayed looks thrown at him in double. One switched to an eager anticipation as he spoke.

"Brainstorm, come here."

Brainstorm nearly lept at the command, shuffling over on his hands and knees with a half-comical wiggle in his scooting. The flier presented prettily when he reached Mirage without a word of direction to do so and Mirage hummed with appreciation at the sight of his transparent panel and the swollen lips of his valve behind it. Mirage took no ceremony in his 'inspection' this time- instead he reached and gripped at Brainstorm's joints under the armor that covered his hips and _pulled_ , directing him back further, closer. Brainstorm let out a shuddery moan at his touch and Mirage watched the covered rim contract hard on nothing but the lubricants he was excreting. 

He didn't want to _rush_ , but the throbbing taken up behind his panel was bordering on maddening. So, with fingers playing at transformation seams on Brainstorm's aft and his own parked just on the edge of his seat, he sent the command for his interface panel to retract. 

Nigh instantly, Mirage's thighs were covered in hot lubricants and he was surrounded in a heady scent that was pure _Brainstorm_ in nature. The scientist in question trembled from helm to pede at the blessed exposure, he let out a sigh as his spike pressurized to hang in completion of his lewd display. 

Mirage cooed and resisted burying his mouth in that pretty, ready valve. "Look at you, Brainstorm. You're so lovely, so good for me. I know you'll take my spike just as prettily as you've taken my direction, won't you?"  He punctuated his words with the slow transformation away of his unaltered modesty paneling and pointedly ignored the needy whine off to the side, were Hound had presumably locked his joints in place. 

Before him, Brainstorm canted his hips as if predicting his motions, and for a moment Mirage wondered if he was using flight sensors to gauge his movements.

... Or, he really _had_  just 'faced him on all fours enough times by now to have become predictable, not that Mirage would be _upset_ by such a development. In fact, such a thought ran a hot stripe of possessiveness down his backstrut, and he moved himself off the edge of the chair to allow his pressurizing spike to extend directly into the heat of Brainstorm's waiting valve. 

It was bliss to have Brainstorm about his spike again having gone as long as he did without, and although the shuddery moan of relief Brainstorm let out was a joy within itself, allowing him to push back against him and grind was more than enough to make the whole thing worth it. The brief flicker of consideration that perhaps he and his were a _tad_  oversexed died away when Brainstorm cycled down on him in the search for stimulation and relief. 

Mirage set the pace with little warning and an expectation that Brainstorm would cotton on right away; a roll and snap of his hips paired with hands guiding him through those first thorough strokes had Brainstorm fragging himself back on Mirage's spike. 

The first obscene squelch drew a muffled whimper from where Hound knelt across the room, the second accompanied an image capture at close range in a stroke of Mirage-born genius, illustrating in high definition the grip Brainstorm left on his lover-lord. 

From there Mirage met each rolling backwards movement with a precision tilt of his hips, knowing the shift and rock of his spike activating nodes in one line and then another would bring him to an edge quickly. Each movement came with an image capture sent directly to Hound, and each desperate, strangled noise Hound made in turn spurred him on further to draw out Brainstorm's torture, his own torture, until it was finally too much and Mirage hooked his fingers into tantalizing hip joints and pulled with his last thrust.

Sheathed fully and Brainstorm's cry ringing in his audial receptors, Mirage's climax found him with _force_. Tension _sprung_  and the heat of Brainstorm's valve drew it out of him, felt for all the world that it was drawing _him_  in deeper with it. 

Mirage shuttered his optics, sure that if he were to offline permanently in this moment, with his lover milking his spike for all he was worth, that he'd be happy for it. 

But, the moment passed, as it always was meant to, and Mirage carefully withdrew himself from Brainstorm's trembling heat. 

A press on Brainstorm's backstrut had him sunk to the floor comically, as if his struts had been jellified. Mirage took another couple on long moments to gather his wits and himself into character before he stood again, and took the few short steps over to Hound's slumped frame. 

A quick lift of his pede and a sharp push had Hound tumbling over onto his back with a crash. His expression was slack, with his optics bordering on bewildered behind their haze. Mirage narrowed his optics, taking it in and raking down his trembling frame before coming to rest on his clear panel. 

Hound's panel unlocked at Mirage's command and Mirage couldn't help the staring as lubricant and transfluid immediately took to seeping out and onto the floor. Hound's valve was obviously engorged, he could tell it was cycling down almost as if- 

" _Hound,_ " Mirage said in no little amount of awe, even as he broke character to some extent. "Did you overload _untouched?_ " In his periphery, Brainstorm perked up just so from his silly flump on the floor. 

Hound's flushed expression turned sheepish. "Sorry, Sir..." He said, voice devoid of that earlier tension and need. "The pictures proved too much for mee~ _ah_!" Mirage had made his way to his knees as Hound spoke, and his hand to those sensitive exposed components.

 Hound's next sound was a whimper, and then a breathy moan as Mirage plunged two digits into Hound's soaked valve. His spike pressurized to a half-floppy half mast, spurting through a weaker overload. 

"Beautiful." He murmured, stroking those digits over deep nodes to extend that overload. 

When it passed and Mirage withdrew, Hound slumped back, looking just as blissed out as Brainstorm had. 

Speaking of, Brainstorm sidled up to rub against Mirage's side on his hands and knees, if with a bit of a wobble. Mirage hummed out a chuckle and petted along the edge of his wing. "I think the scene's over now, loves."  

"Lock me up again." Hound said immediately, with a significant slur to his voice. "I wanna... wanna wait again." 

Brainstorm shuffled to flop down beside Hound, optics keen and roving over Hound's frame despite his exhaustion. 

"Perhaps in a few days." Mirage said, placating more than anything else. Hound's engine revved softly in reply as Brainstorm snuggled into his side.  Mirage took another long look at his lovers, taking in the lubricants staining Brainstorm's thighs and the mixed mess all over Hound's pelvis. 

Best of all was the look the pair gave him, the naked trust and adoration reflected back the depth of his love for them. He took a last image capture as he knelt and beheld them, only withdrawing pre-stored cleaning supplies from his subspace.

He owed the pair of them a good deal of aftercare and cuddling and perhaps if a still sub-spacey Hound got his way, negotiation for next time. 


End file.
